Universo
by Jannox
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todos los videojuegos ocurrieran en un mismo Universo?
1. El Incidente

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>_ El incidente_

Crash Bandicoot descansa en su hogar junto a su familia luego de otro intento fallido de Cortex de conquistar el mundo a través del uso de sus últimos cristales, la familia decide recorrer las playas de N. Sanity y jugar en la playa para relajarse, ya que su hogar queda muy cerca.

El junto con su familia eran animales evolucionados por un científico llamado Neo Cortex, quien sólo quería usarlos para conquistar el mundo (el viejo cliché), pero al no poder controlar su mente pensaron por sí mismos, también vivían con un espíritu que se manifestaba en una máscara y los ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaban.

Crash Bandicoot decidió tomar sol mientras Coco seguía como siempre usando su computadora, Crash y Crunch empezaron a jugar tirándose agua, sin embargo Coco se preocupó más por cuidar su laptop. De repente empieza a sonar una especie de alarma desde la computadora, Coco ella revisa los datos y decide hacer un viaje.

Aku-Aku salió del hogar de los bandicoots preocupado por una extraña razón, como anticipando que algo venía hacia la isla, algo lleno de maldad. El decidió vigilar a su familia, sin embargo todos estaban contentos, no había ninguna razón para asustarse.

Crunch se pone a leer el periódico donde se anuncia la clausura de Aperture Science producto de una emergencia dentro de las instalaciones, él quedó observando esta noticia y no se percató que Coco estaba hablándole y luego que Crash y Coco se habían ido, Aku-Aku le avisa que en el laptop de Coco había registrado algo al otro lado de la isla, por lo que fueron a investigar, Crunch se dirigió a su casa sabiendo que no ocurría nada malo, sin embargo Aku-Aku no dejaba de pensar en ellos.

Coco Bandicoot lo que había encontrado es un cristal, pidió a Crash llegar antes que Cortex para evitar algún otro ataque y además para tener más energía para todos los planes que tenía en mente, Crash se entretenía tomando las wumpas entre los árboles y no tomaba en cuenta la conversación que Coco hacía, al llegar cerca de la costa al otro lado de la isla (cerca de ese lugar había una cueva donde se encontraba el cristal) vieron un hombre muy herido desmayarse, al acercarse a ayudarlo ven que tiene muchas mordidas en su cuerpo, como si un animal salvaje lo hubiera atacado, a pesar que las mordidas no parecían de alguna criatura, a la distancia un barco se vuelca en la tierra y de él cual sale más gente, en la misma situación que el herido.

Cortex había llegado a la isla N. Sanity para buscar el mismo cristal, sin embargo sintió algo de nervios al ver a la gente que descendía del barco, así que se acercó al lugar en el que se encontraban los bandicoots, olvidando por completo el cristal, sin embargo se detuvo a ver el mismo barco y a los navegantes, quienes se dirigían hacia él y todos los que en ese lugar estaban mirando, un helicóptero llega de sorpresa y de él se baja una persona que dispara a algunos de los que recién bajaban del barco, muy heridos pero aún decididos a acercarse.

El hombre desmayado se levanta y muerde a Cortex en la pierna y el hombre del helicóptero, sin dar pistas de quién es dispara al atacante y a más personas que a paso lento se acercaban, cuando apunta a Crash, Coco lo defiende diciendo que no lo haga, que no tienen idea de lo que ocurría en el lugar, el sujeto, aun apuntando a Crash, descubre que no están infectados con el mismo virus T (el cual menciona el sujeto) y después de que Coco obligara a Cortex a decir la verdad (Cortex estaba contento, ya que si el sujeto disparaba se acabaría la amenaza Crash Bandicoot), el sujeto entiende que no hay ningún peligro con esos animales.

Luego de la insistencia de Cortex de saber lo que ocurría, le explica que el barco venía con gente de Racoon City, y que en medio del viaje, pasando cerca de estas islas, surgió un problema al interior de él que ocasionó la pérdida de comunicación con los navegantes.

El hombre dice que fue escogido para investigar el problema sabiendo que tenía que ver con las investigaciones y con un tipo de virus de parte de Umbrella.

Neo Cortex pensó inmediatamente que si se apoderaba de la corporación que creó a esas criaturas podría hacer un caos en todo el mundo y de esa manera podía dominarlo, sin embargo el sujeto nunca dijo la ubicación de la corporación, sin embargo ignoraba que la mordida lo convertiría en una de esas personas infectadas.

El sujeto, ya sintiéndose un poco en confianza con los Bandicoots, finalmente decide dar su nombre a la gente en el lugar: Leon Kennedy.


	2. Shadow Moses

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>_ Shadow Moses_

Leon Kennedy le dice a Neo Cortex que la mordida de una de esas criaturas convierte a las personas o incluso a los animales (Dirigiéndose a Crash y Coco Bandicoot) en zombies, que sólo querrán comer, luego ríe, como si estuviera contando una historia de terror.

Cortex, aún herido, decide pedir ayuda a Kennedy para saber si podría sobrevivir después de la mordida en su pierna, Leon le dice que está en su dia de suerte, ya que tiene el antivirus en el helicóptero que pilotaba Barry Burton y que ya había llegado a tierra, obtienen la vacuna y la usan en Cortex, sabiendo que, al poco tiempo de ser mordido aún podría servir para que una persona cualquiera no se convierta en una de esas criaturas.

Barry se baja para intentar detener a las criaturas que se acercaban mientras Leon le da el antivirus a Cortex, éste agradece por la ayuda, aunque sólo por decir alguna palabra, no sinceramente.

Barry se da vuelta para gritar a Leon que se apresure, en ese momento un grupo de infectados lo muerde y luego lo rodean, Leon grita "¡NOOOO!" y luego trata de atacar a los zombies, hasta que se da cuenta que se le agotaron todas las municiones.

Las criaturas seguían avanzando, y Leon junto con Barry creían que la emergencia se daría en el mar, no que llegaría a una isla a invadir, por lo que no llevaban mucho armamento como para poder atacar a todo el barco, Cortex tampoco estaba muy preparado y el bote en el que venía (ya que el camino era corto como para usar su dirigible) fue aplastado por el barco cuando él estaba escondido observando a los Bandicoots.

Cortex tenía una bomba, la cual sólo usaría en casos de emergencia, sin embargo Leon se la pidió para detonar todo el barco y liberar a la isla de los infectados.

Lo único que propuso Leon, aún afectado por la pérdida de su amigo (se conocieron gracias a Jill Valentine, a quien Barry Burton salvó de las manos de Albert Wesker) era huir en el helicóptero hacia la otra isla teniendo la bomba en la costa, sin embargo Crash y Coco no estaban de acuerdo ya que Crunch y Aku-Aku seguían en su hogar, por lo que Leon decide llegar a la playa de N. Sanity, descender ahí el helicóptero, y luego dirigirse al laboratorio iceberg, como sugerencia de Cortex.

Albert Wesker está a cargo de Umbrella, quienes están experimentando con los ya infectados para tener una vacuna completamente efectiva y para tener más mutaciones, las cuales puedan ser controladas, así lograría apoderarse de todo lo que quiera, sin embargo, ya que los mutantes están atacando las paredes de Umbrella por carne fresca, decide recurrir a ArmsTech para tener una manera de defender sus laboratorios.

ArmsTech estaba usando a Hal "Otacon" Emmerich para crear a una nueva máquina Metal Gear llamado REX, a pesar de que mintieron al decir que esto era para mantener la paz, evitando a todos los que querían hacer una guerra; y Albert Wesker decidió pagar una buena suma de dinero a cambio de dos copias de esas máquinas para su uso, decidiendo usarlas como otro tipo de arma para proteger a Umbrella de las amenazas exteriores, como de las criaturas que se salgan de control.

Solid Snake fue contactado para ir en una misión a Shadow Moses en Alaska donde están los proyectos de Metal Gear REX y, junto con la ayuda de Otacon logró destruir la máquina original, y luego derrotando a todos los rebeldes que se encontraban en las instalaciones de Alaska.

A pesar de que Solid Snake logró destruir al Metal Gear REX original, dos copias ya habían llegado a Umbrella, por lo que, junto a Otacon, decidió formar la "Philantropy", una ONG anti-Metal Gears, para acabar con todas las máquinas.

Snake, huyendo de Alaska, se dirige hacia esos laboratorios para evitar que las Metal Gear causen más daño del que logró evitar en Shadow Moses, aunque Otacon le dice que en Raccoon City hay algo más peligroso que lo que enfrentó en Alaska, Snake sin oir lo que le decía Hal le responde "No te preocupes, yo soy una máquina de matar".


	3. Redfield

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: <strong>_Redfield_

Leon, Cortex y los Bandicoot se dirigieron al laboratorio iceberg mientras Leon explota la bomba en la isla esperando que todos los infectados ya no sean un problema, descienden en el laboratorio y Cortex desciende con una leve sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro de la cual Coco se da cuenta, el resto vuelve con el helicóptero a la isla N. Sanity.

Solid Snake se oculta en unos camiones que iban dirigidos a Raccoon City para entrar a Umbrella y descubrir lo que planean en los laboratorios, Snake se pone a revisar lo que esos camiones llevaban y se encuentra con varias armas.

De repente el camión es frenado, Solid observa por un agujero y descubre que una bomba está activa y el chofer ya había huído, Snake decide huir antes de que el camión explote, Chris Redfield es quien luego se acerca a la escena y comprueba que todo quedó reducido a cenizas, dice en voz alta "Umbrella, yo haré que te hundas", esto es oído por Solid y se acerca a preguntarle por esta corporación.

"¿Tú estás en contra de esta corporación?" pregunta Solid, Chris responde "Desde que se formó, sabía que tenía que ver con el Bioterrorismo y es algo que aún quiero impedir, aunque solo soy una persona que quiere salvar el mundo", Chris Redfield hablaba muy en serio al decir sus palabras, y ha estado en Raccoon City Impidiendo que más armas llegaran a las puertas de Umbrella.

Coco Bandicoot se quedó pensando en Cortex, se puso a revisar todo el avión, ante las quejas de los que en el avión ivan. Se sienta pensando que todo estaba en su mente y no dice palabra del asunto.

Chris le dice todo lo que sabe de Umbrella, que son varios laboratorios e investigan, además de otras cosas, con virus e infecciones, que vuelven a las personas unos zombies sin mente y que lo único que hacen es comer, carne viva.

Chris había pasado por mucho al estar en el equipo Alfa de los STARS, después de recibir el aviso de que el equipo Bravo se perdió en las cercanías de una mansión, la misma donde pasó la más terrorífica noche de su vida.

Leon dirige el helicóptero en dirección a la isla al no estar Barry, detecta un sonido constante proveniente del helicóptero y le dice a Crash que revise, el bandicoot descubre que una bomba fue instalada en él (Coco en ese momento descubre el porqué de la sonrisa de Cortex, sabe que fue él) y deciden bajar rápidamente de él, por lo que descienden en la isla Wumpa, y corren alejándose del helicóptero mientras éste explota.

Snake dice su parte a Chris, que estuvo frente a una gran máquina con poderosas armas y que iba a ser usada para una guerra, esa misma máquina será llevada a Umbrella para "defender el laboratorio" y Solid estaba ahí para evitar que ocurriera otra emergencia, pero por lo visto ya había empezado (Invasión zombie).

Claire estaba en Estados Unidos buscando a su hermano, pero al contrario de él, estaba bien alejada de Raccoon City, por todo el miedo que le produjo estar en ese lugar y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para salir de ahí, todo por buscar a su hermano.

Mientras caminaba hacia su hogar recibe un llamado de Leon con quien eran amigos desde que se encontraron en Umbrella un día que ella aún quiere olvidar, estaba atrapado cerca de Australia en una isla, junto con unos bandicoots evolucionados y pidiendo a Claire que llegara lo antes posible.

−Pero tengo que buscar a mi hermano − Le dijo Claire a Leon, preocupada por él y por Kennedy – En eso estoy en este momento.

−Tu hermano es fuerte, seguro que está bien − Responde acelerado, fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente, aunque luego piensa algo mejor − Entonces envía ayuda, no es necesario que llegues acá.

−No, iré yo, tienes razón sobre Chris – Suspira – Nos Vemos Allá.

−Nos Vemos.


	4. Corporaciones

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>_ Corporaciones_

Sam Fisher es agente de una sección de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, llamada Third Echelon, y sus misiones son siempre enfrentarse a amenazas terroristas, él era la segunda opción que iría a investigar en Shadow Moses, después de Solid.

Él habló con Naomí Hunter respecto al caso para entender mejor lo que ocurría en esas instalaciones, donde descubrió que un grupo perteneciente a FOXHOUND se había apoderado de Shadow Moses y puso en marcha el proyecto de ArmsTech.

Naomí pertenece a FOXHOUND, sin embargo los que rechazaron la idea de rebelarse y apoderarse de Shadow Moses (Solid y Naomi, entre otros) decidieron que debían detenerlos, por lo que fue Solid Snake, dirigido por el Coronel Roy Campbell.

Para el momento en que estaban hablando Solid ya había logrado detener a todos los que se habían rebelado, enfrentándose a su propio hermano, Liquid Snake.

Algo que Solid le dijo a Naomi antes de partir hacia Raccoon era que varios de los soldados se dirigieron a otra corporación, llamada Aperture Science, la misma que hace poco sufrió una gran emergencia.

Cuando terminaron la conversación Naomí fue arrestada debido a que descubrieron que le había inyectado algo para matar a Snake, todo por venganza al creer que fue el asesino de Big Boss.

Sam Fisher escuchó atentamente cada palabra de Naomi, sin embargo esto no era parte de su interés, sino que era el encargado de averiguar si ese lugar necesitaba que, después de los rumores, Fisher fuera; no obstante lo que le dijo Noemi antes de terminar la conversación llamó su atención, ya que Aperture Science, según sabía, causó la muerte de todos los que estaban dentro de él.

Avisó a Third Echelon de su misión y se encaminó a Aperture Science, tomando todas las armas que creía necesarias. Aunque el Third Echelon le tenía una sorpresa, su hija había venido a saber del trabajo de su padre, cuando se encuentra con él en persona.

−¡Padre! Te extrañé mucho, no sabía cuándo volverías – la hija lo abraza, sintiéndose al fin protegida.

− Sarah, no te preocupes, estoy bien, siempre estaré contigo.

El en todas las misiones piensa en ella y lamenta la pérdida de su ex-esposa Regan Burns, con quein se divorció y luego murió de cáncer.

Su hija tiene el nombre de Sarah Burns Fisher (los apellidos son producto del divorcio que sufrieron) y siempre está preocupada ya que sabe que el trabajo de su padre es muy peligroso y en cualquier momento podría morir.

La única persona que quedó con vida dentro de Aperture, aparentemente, era Chell, una mujer que se encuentra en una "cámara de relajación", dormida y esperando para lo que GLaDOS tenía planeado para ella.

En Aperture Science se fabricaban muchas cosas, pero lo más importante era un Portal que permitía viajar de un lugar a otro instantáneamente. Chell deberá probar, a través de pruebas, el funcionamiento de aquella arma de portales.

En el día "Trae a tu hija al trabajo" varios trabajadores activaron una inteligencia artificial que haría el trábajo mucho más simple para todos, y tendría el control de toda la corporación. Sin embargo no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y para estar seguros de que no era nada peligroso le pusieron algunos módulos, además para pder controlar su trabajo.

El accidente que ocurrió al interior de los laboratorios es la muerte de la mayoría de los trabajadores de parte de GLaDOS, quien decidió inundar, sin ninguna explicación, todas las instalaciones de neurotoxina.


	5. En Contra Del Sistema

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>_ En Contra Del Sistema_

Leon, los Bandicoot y Aku-Aku seguían esperando en la Isla Wumpa el rescate de Claire, ya que no tenían cómo salir de la isla sin alguna ayuda, Crash se impactó al reconocer el lugar dónde había caído, y como no podía hablar simplemente empezó a indicar a Aku-Aku, y luego Crash haciendo una pelea, Coco y Crunch entendieron que había alguien en ese lugar relacionado con Aku-Aku y con quien deberían de luchar.

Él era Uka-Uka, quien habitaba en el Árbol Uka en la cima de la isla, y quien estaba descansando después de que Crash Bandicoot lo derrotara tiempo atrás simplemente para huir del lugar; Uka-Uka no quería interrupción alguna y atacaba a cualquiera que llegara a la isla, incluyendo a quienes en algún tiempo fueron sus aliados.

Hace algunos meses Crash estuvo paseando por el lugar, cuando vio un cristal que resplandecía en la isla Wumpa, así que juntó algunas tablas sin darse cuenta que cerca había un bote, al llegar a la Isla Wumpa toma el cristal y en ese momento aparece Uka-Uka quien está gritando.

−Crash Bandicoot Has traído muchos desastres, ¡Dejame en paz o me encargaré de ti!

En ese momento aparece Coco, quien vio a Crash en la distancia y tomó el bote y llegó pronto a Isla Wumpa, cuando se encuentra a Crash en el suelo un poco herido, Coco golpea a Uka-Uka y luego Crash lo patea, arrojándolo a unos metros de donde se encontraban.

Después de que Coco recordara esto, le susurra a Crash y luego se esconde, sabía que una persona que podría salir atacada era ella.

Chris y Snake decidieron unir fuerzas y entrar a los laboratorios de Umbrella, donde estaba en desarrollo el proyecto de Nemesis, el más peligroso mutante hasta el momento, en palabras de Albert Wesker.

Chris encontró una entrada por la ventilación, y con el conocimiento de Snake en sigilo y combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, lograron atacar a varios guardias sin alertar a toda la corporación, sin embargo la alegría se acabó cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a una de las Metal Gear, que dejaron protegiendo y que de inmediato reconoció a su enemigo, Solid Snake.

Claire iba en camino hacia Australia en un barco, en el cual descubre varios Metal Gears que iban a ser vendidos en el mercado negro, ella en cuanto oye eso entiende que este barco podría ocasionar una guerra y decide hacer lo posible para detenerla.

Esperó e interactuó con varios de los soldados que estuvieron en un lugar, sorprendentemente no la detuvieron por estar en un lugar donde se trasladan cosas militares, sin embargo ella estaba ahí, como si pensaran que ella no podría hacer nada que interfiriera el viaje hacia donde se dirigía.

Cuando todos estaban cenando dentro del barco (excepto los guardias), Claire se escondía de ellos y soltaba el seguro que mantenía las cajas en su lugar, así cuando el barco girara, éstos rodarán y caerán de él, y si tiene suerte se destruirían al contacto con el agua (no estaban armados, así los circuitos se mojarían), luego de hacer esto baja del barco en un bote de emergencia hacia Australia, en ese momento oye una explosión y descubre que el barco había sido destruido, sin explicación. Le quedaba muy poca distancia para llegar a Australia, así que siguió su curso.

Sam Fisher encontró las instalaciones de Aperture totalmente destruídas, y una voz femenina robótica le dijo que una mujer llamada Chell estaba en proceso de pruebas (en la 17, para ser exacto), y que no interrumpa hasta un momento más, donde "pronto las pruebas terminarán con ella". Sam lo interpretó como que pronto acabará las pruebas, sin embargo no sabía el malvado pensamiento que tenía GLaDOS.


	6. Australia

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>_ Australia_

Claire, ya en Australia, decide con el mismo bote llegar a las islas Tasmania, sin embargo en Australia se encuentra con Jill Valentine, quien estaba investigando una venta en el mercado negro del virus-T, que venía en un barco junto con unas máquinas y que llegaría ese mismo día a Australia.

Claire entiende que ese es el barco en el que venía y le explica que estuvo dentro de él, y que en tanto salió alguien o algo ocasionó la explosión, Jill descubre que accidentalmente explotó el barco y se asusta y alegra a la vez, pudo haber matado a una amiga, sin embargo estaba frente a ella, la abraza.

Jill tenía el helicóptero con el que había llegado (era el mismo modelo de Leon, ya que habían partido desde el mismo lugar y por lo mismo, que el Virus-T siga haciendo daño), y decide llevar a Claire a la Isla Wumpa, donde aún estaba Leon.

Leon y los Bandicoot quedaron esperando ya que Aku-Aku había decidido hablar con su hermano, que ya había salido a amenazarlos, de repente escucharon varios gritos.

−Uka-Uka, no tienes por qué estar enojado.

−Tú no tienes que estar protegiéndolos – El grito de Uka-Uka fue muy fuerte, escuchándose claramente.

Susurros leves se escucharon, hasta que un gran grito sorprende a todos.

−Aku-Aku, ahora verás a toda fu familia morir – Cuando gritó, puso un tono burlesco a la palabra familia, él desde siempre ignoraba a su hermano y despreciaba a los que estaban con él.

Al poco tiempo Aku-Aku es arrojado cerca del grupo, se encontraba inconsciente; luego aparece Uka-Uka gritando a los visitantes y lanzando un rayo hacia Leon, sin embargo Crunch usa su brazo metálico y logra desviarlo, ocasionando un corte en un árbol, el cual se cae aplastando a Crash Bandicoot.

Crunch se siente culpable y junto con Coco levantan el árbol, Uka-Uka, aun riéndose de lo sucedido, ataca a Leon y éste cae inconsciente al igual que Aku-Aku. Crash estaba herido y los úncios que quedaban en pie eran Coco y Crunch.

Jill y Claire ven una máscara en el aire, dos criaturas intentando levantar a otra en el suelo, y a Leon en la lejanía inconsciente, se acercan asustadas pero decididas a disparar con la misma decisión que han tenido en Raccoon City, sin embargo Uka-Uka se ubica en el rostro de Leon y éste se levanta, sin consciencia de sus actos dispara al helicóptero.  
>Claire desciende el avión mientras evita los disparos y Crunch trata de quitar a Uka-Uka de Kennedy, al lograrlo lo lanza lejos y todos suben al helicóptero huyendo en dirección a Estados Unidos.<p>

En el helicóptero Claire y Jill le preguntan a Leon por los seres, él le explica la historia:

−Un científico quiso mutar a estas criaturas para la misma vieja historia, apoderarse del mundo.

−¿Pero no son peligrosas? – Jill le pregunta, haciendo referencia a los zombies.

−No, la mutación que sufren no es peligrosa, esto es más bien como una evolución. Luego Neo Cortex – Al decir su nombre le pone énfasis, producto de que él fue quien casi lo mata en el helicóptero – les intentó lavar el cerebro, cosa que no logró hacer con los seres que se encuentran aquí.

Leon se acerca a Claire para decirle simplemente una cosa.

−Gracias Claire.

−Por nada Leon

−Si es por algo, estaba a punto de morir – Cada palabra que decía era verdad – si no hubieras venido tal vez ya estuviera muerto.

–Pero no lo estás, además hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

–Así que me hechabas de menos ¿eh? – vuelve el tono irónico al que todos estaban acostumbrados.

–Deja de bromear Leon, aunque sí.

Chris y Solid evitaban las armas que utilizaba el Metal Gear cuando Snake descubre que a quien realmente ataca es a él, debido a que tenía una conexión con el Metal Gear que destruyó en Shadow Moses y detectó que era una amenaza.

Solid Snake decide pedirle a Redfield que intente apagarlo mientras él lo distrae; el plan de Snake resulta y Chris logra apagar a la máquina, luego deciden avanzar por los laboratorios de Raccoon para cumplir sus misiones, Snake para destruir el otro Metal Gear y Chris para acabar con la corporación.


	7. Aperture Science

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: <strong>_Aperture Science_

Chell llegó a la cámara 19, la última cámara de pruebas donde le dijeron que habría un pastel, algo que la hizo animarse después de perder a un cubo de compañía, era simplemente un cubo de las pruebas, pero que al estar sola mucho tiempo solucionando cada una de las pruebas tomó afecto.

Sam Fisher escuchaba atentamente todo lo que GLaDOS decía a Chell, y en el momento que escuchó que la mujer deberá caer al fuego para que la prueba termine se enfurece y entra por uno de los caminos hasta ella.

Chell logra activar un portal antes de caer al fuego, y aparece en una plataforma elevada desde la cual los empleados podían ver el incinerador sin riesgo, ella escucha nuevamente a GLaDOS decir que era una broma, y logró pasar la prueba de sobreivir, en ese momento Chell ya no creía nada de lo que la inteligencia artificial le decía, decidió no tomarla en cuenta y adentrarse en los laboratorios.

Cuando Fisher llega hasta una plataforma sobre la cámara de incineración ve que no hay señal de ella, ya resignado a que Chell estaba incinerada sigue caminando por los pasillos de Aperture algo afectado, hasta que llega a una cámara donde lo primero que ve es una máquina colgada a la que inmediatamente reconoce como GLaDOS, sin embargo ésta está demasiado ocupada luchando con nada menos que Chell, quien ocupaba los portales para devolver los misiles que la maquiavélica inteligencia artificial lanzaba.

‒¡Salga de ahí! ‒ Le dice Sam a Chell

‒Otro espécimen humano ha llegado a mis instalaciones, registrando identidad…

‒Así que tú eres GLaDOS.

‒Sin registros por lo que has entrado desde el exterior, ahora que has visto las instalaciones no podrás salir; Activando Neurotoxinas.

‒¿Nos harás lo mismo que le hiciste a toda esta gente? ¿Matarnos? No entiendo de qué te servirá.

‒Interesante Razonamiento, aunque eso es irrelevante. Neurotoxinas listas en cinco minutos.

GLaDOS lanza un misil a Sam, pero Chell crea un portal en la pared detrás de él, luego lo empuja y el misil al traspasar el portal aparece en dirección a GLaDOS.

GLaDOS se puso débil y perdió el núcleo de modalidad (el que la controlaba de inundar la corporación de neurotoxinas, sin embargo ya había estado fallando), Sam toma el núcleo de modalidad sin saber lo que era y lo tira al fuego.

Chell descubrió que podría acabar con GLaDOS si destruía todos sus núcleos, cosa que logró hacer fácilmente con el arma de portales en su mano. Al "destruirse" GLaDOS toda la seguridad del lugar se abre.

Sam Fisher y Chell ya sintiéndose aliviados decidieron salir de Aperture, Sam le mostró la salida a Chell, sin embargo al intentar pasar por un pasillo con muchos cables e interruptores activa uno que lleva docenas de núcleos de personalidad a la robot, despertándola inmediatamente y sellando por completo Aperture Science, Chell dispara un portal por debajo de la puerta antes que se selle por completo y ambos logran escapar, despidiéndose para siempre de esos laboratorios.

GLaDOS estaba programada para crear cientos de pruebas hasta que se comprobaba que el producto, el arma de portales, funcione bien, pero ya que no había gente que comprobara la máquina sería un ciclo que no terminaría nunca; ahora que no había gente que hiciera las pruebas ella estaba en una especie de paradoja con una única solución: Traer de vuelta a Chell.

Ella logra crear una especie de máquina que le permitiría moverse y, junto con varias torretas ahora con la capacidad de moverse, se despegó del control de Aperture, con el fin de perseguirla hacia donde fuera.


	8. Némesis

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8:<strong>_ Némesis_

Umbrella estaba a punto de sacar a prueba su último modelo de mutante hasta el momento, uno llamado Nemesis, quién con su fuerza y sus poderosas armas podría acabar con todos los que se interpusieran en el camino de la corporación, y el uso que le querían dar al Metal Gear restante era volverla un arma que Nemesis pueda usar fácilmente, sin embargo el Metal Gear enloqueció y Nemesis, ya en funcionamiento, logró acabar con la mayoría de los investigadores que en el lugar trabajaban.

Albert Wesker veía todo lo ocurrido desde su oficina, y comprobó los beneficios que lograría si Nemesis era controlado, en otro monitor observa a Chris Redfield, quien junto con otro sujeto intentaban evitar las cámaras y cruzar los pasillos de su amada corporación.

Solid Snake ignoraba las cámaras, simplemente paseaba por los lugares evitando a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, escucha un ruido en una habitación, un ruido de un monstruo, Chris intrigado le habla.

‒Vamos a ver qué es.

‒Yo no estoy en eso.

‒Pero yo sí, y si Umbrella sigue haciendo monstruos este desastre nunca terminará.

Chris y Solid entran la habitacion y ven una criatura gigante, y a su lado una máquina que solid reconoce inmediatamente, era el Metal Gear que estaba buscando, no obstante Nemesis y su máquina ven a los intrusos y les disparan.

Solid y Chris se esconden detrás de un mueble, no obstante saben que si siguen ahí pronta van a morir, aunque lo único que piensan es en esconderse, y lo que más están esperando es tener la oportunidad de huir.

Chris recibe un llamado de su hermana y, debido a lo difícil de la situación, no contesta. Nemesis escucha el ruido y avanza junto con el Metal Gear, al ver detrás del mueble no se encuentra ni con Chris ni con Solid.

Solid Snake le dice que la idea de quedarse en el tubo de ventilación fue una buena idea, aunque no hay manera de salir por el mismo camino, piensan en esperar que Nemesis salga del lugar, y así poder escapar. Chris toma su celular y ve: 1 Llamada perdida de "Claire Redfield", él trata de llamarla pero descubre que no puede.

Claire estaba preocupada por si le había pasado algo a Chris y, junto con Leon y Jill, descienden el helicóptero en los límites de Raccoon City, seguidos por los bandicoot, Coco se había informado por su laptop sobre los rumores que existían en esa ciudad, que una corporación había logrado convertir humanos a zombies, pero Umbrella en varios testimonios decía que era una mentira, desde el barco que se volcó en la isla que descubrió que los rumores eran verdad, y con miedo les dice a su familia que estaban en el lugar de origen de las criaturas que llegaron a la isla.

Leon Kennedy les dice a todas las personas que se queden en el lugar, que él daría la indicación para poder entrar, debido a que tienen que estar preparados para todos los zombies que pueden estar rondando en la ciudad

Detrás del helicóptero, durante todo el viaje desde la Isla Wumpa hasta Raccoon City, estaba siguiéndolos constantemente un dirigible color rojo oscuro con una letra "N" a ambos lados de él, dentro de él estaba N. Cortex, quien junto con Tiny Tiger, N. Gin y Nefarious Tropy estaban decididos a descubrir lo que pasó con los zombies que llegaron a la isla, y si es posible, controlarlos para cumplir al fin su objetivo, dominar el mundo.


	9. Estados Unidos

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:<strong>_ Estados Unidos_

Sam Fisher, junto con Chell, decidieron volver a los Estados unidos, Fisher informa a la agencia sobre lo que vio en el interior de Aperture, sin darse cuenta que una máquina estaba siguiéndolos, y observando constantemente a Chell, quería devolverla.

Claire Redfield tuvo que enfrentarse a lo que tenía que hacer: volver a Umbrella, el lugar donde todo el desastre que ha marcado su vida se originó y donde seguramente se encontraba su hermano, Leon Kennedy hizo una señal, y todos entraron a la ciudad.

Leon sabía que no tenía ningún arma como para enfrentar a las amenazas, así que decidió hablar con Jill sobre el asunto.

‒Jill, necesito que tú vayas adelante.

‒Pero según se tú los podrás guiar mejor.

‒Sí, pero no tengo ningún arma, además tu eres diestra con ellas (refiriéndose a las armas).

‒Está bien, ahora te seguiré el juego ‒ Jill bromeó con Leon, al contrario de lo que pasaría normalmente.

Leon sonríe a Jill, luego ella se pone al frente del grupo y les dice a todos ¡Síganme!, vuelve al lado de Leon y le susurra.

‒Me debes un favor ‒ Sonríe.

Neo Cortex los seguía apuntándo con una pistola de rayos de su invención, decidido a que si alguien lo veía él disparaba inmediatamente, por desgracia no era de los que matan a las personas, debido a eso el arma era simplemente para aturdirlos.

N. Tropy no tenía la intención de ser el "sirviente" de Cortex, más bien tenía otra intención al llegar al lugar, pero para que nadie sospechara de él decidió acompañarlo hasta que, contra lo que pensaba Neo, su plan se pueda desarrollar.

Umbrella estaba en medio de la ciudad, y Albert Wesker decidió soltar a todos los zombies y mutantes que poseía, tales como Cerberus, Hunters y al mismo Nemesis, a las calles, quería empezar lo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, ver cómo el mundo se destruiría, quedando él a cargo de todo.

Solid Snake y Chris Redfield vieron cómo Némesis salía de la habitación, seguido por el Metal Gear, ambos salieron de la ventilación y se sintieron algo aliviados, pero aún asustados, debido a que no sabían si hay más criaturas como esa.

Snake en un impulso corre detrás del Metal Gear aprovechando la distracción para intentar atacar al Metal Gear, sin embargo a pocos metros de la máquina ve cómo el gran monstruo toma a la máquina y lo desarma, volviéndolo luego a armar, quedando como una gran arma masiva, Solid corre de vuelta a la habitación algo agitado y le cuenta a Chris sobre lo que vió.

Sam Fisher debió investigar la amenaza Umbrella al llegar a Third Echelon, y decidió llevar a Chell, debido al amplio conocimiento con la arma de portales que ella poseía y podrían necesitar en el lugar. Sin que Chell o Sam lo supieran GLaDOS escuchó la dirección y decidió esperarlos junto con su ejército de torretas en ese lugar, Raccoon City.

Sin saberlo los caminos de todos poco a poco se fueron intercalando, y tampoco sabían lo que todos ellos deberían enfrentar juntos dentro de las puertas de Umbrella pronto.


	10. El Comienzo Del Fin

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: <strong>_El Comienzo Del Fin_

Snake y Redfield acordaron escapar del lugar, cuando Chris recibe un llamado de su hermana, éste contesta.

‒¿Claire?

‒¡Chris! ¿Dónde estás?

‒Estoy en Umbrella, como de seguro ya sabes.

‒¿Pero estás en problemas? ¿Cómo estás?

‒Estoy Bien, no te preocupes por mí.

‒Estoy en Raccoon City junto con Leon. ‒ Se toma un momento para pensar ‒ Chris, no necesitas hacer todo esto.

‒Claro que sí, alguien tiene que salvar el planeta.

‒¡Pero no tienes que ser tu Chris! ¡Sólo arriesgas tu vida!

En aquel momento aparece Albert Wesker y le quita el teléfono a Chris.

‒Saludos, ¿Quién habla?

‒¡Claire Redfield! ¿Quién eres tú?

‒Ah, la hermana de Chris ‒ Albert observa a Chris con una cara maliciosa ‒Solo te diré que no te tendrás que preocupar por tu hermanito.

‒¿Qué haces? ¡Quiero hablar con Chris! ‒ Claire estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su tono de voz mostraba la tristeza que sentía en el interior.

Albert Wesker corta el teléfono, sin dar respuestas a Claire.

Wesker amarra a Solid y a Chris diciendo "Acaban de conocer a Némesis, ahora quiero que ustedes sean mis sujetos de prueba", los deja en las camillas y les dice que les inyectará un virus superior al de Némesis, va en la búsqueda del virus dejándolos atrapados en esa habitación.

Aku-Aku sintió peligro en la Isla N. Sanity, avisa a los Bandicoots y se retira, ya que él tiene que estar protegiendo el lugar, además está siempre presente la amenaza de su hermano, Uka-Uka.

Cortex les dice a su grupo que se queden en el dirigible mientras iba a observar, toma su plataforma voladora y observa desde el aire cómo los infectados salen desde Umbrella, desde Tyrants, Cerberus, hasta un monstruo de más de dos metros con una cicatriz en el rostro y al que Umbrella llamaba "Némesis" con una máquina tan solo un poco más pequeña que él, todos salían desde un piso inferior desde una puerta que daba a una especie de sótano.

Jill se sorprende al ver a un Cerberus, un perro infectado, que salta para morder a Jill, inmediatamente Crunch usa su brazo metálico para salvarla de él, golpeando al can que cae al suelo sin sentir dolor, luego lo vuelve a golpear en el suelo.

‒Gracias ‒ Dijo Jill a Crunch.

‒Por nada.

Sam Fisher quiso ver el funcionamiento del arma de Chell mientras viajaban en jet hacia Raccoon City, sin embargo descubrieron que los portales tenían que estar en algún material que permita su funcionamiento, por lo que no les resultó por el momento.

Jill y Crunch lograron llevar a todo el grupo hasta las puertas de Umbrella, pero al entrar a Umbrella llegaron disparos desde el aire, unos rayos que Cortex disparó para entrar primero a Umbrella, Los que sufren el disparo son Leon, Crash y Jill, Crunch logra cubrir el disparo con su brazo.

Cortex cruza por los pasillos de Umbrella cuando ve a un hombre entrar a una sala que tenía a otros dos sujetos amarrados, ataca al hombre que tenía una inyección en la mano y libera a los otros dos descubriendo que no tienen nada que ver con la Corporación, amarra al hombre que estaba con la inyección (Albert Wesker) y le inyecta el virus.


	11. El Desastre Parte 1

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>_El Desastre [Parte 1]_

En el dirigible de Cortex, que ya estaba en tierra, Nefarious Tropy les dice que saldrá a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a lo que N. Gin responde: "Cortex nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí", Tropy contesta que sólo saldrá a tomar aire, pronto regresará.

Al salir del dirigible se encuentra con GLaDOS, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se conocían, obviamente, GLaDOS pasó por el lado de él y se dirigió a la ciudad, atacando sin remordimiento a todas las criaturas que se encontraban en el lugar. La Robot va en dirección a Umbrella, donde sabía que Chell aparecería.

A la siga de GLaDOS estaban sus torretas, las cuales observaron detenidamente a N. Tropy y luego siguieron avanzando, excepto una torreta que quedó atento mirando cada movimiento de Tropy, cuando él estaba a punto de enojarse ella dice una sola frase.

‒Soy distinta ‒ Dice la torreta con un tono amigable.

‒Que… ¿Qué dijiste?

‒Extraterrestres, ¡Extraterrestres!

La torreta luego ve que su grupo ya estaba distanciado de ella, acelera para alcanzarlos.

Coco y Crunch Bandicoot, aún en las puertas de Umbrella, se cuidaban mutuamente mientras cuidaban a los que estaban heridos (Crash, Leon y Jill), mientras Claire entró a la Corporación (pese a que Leon pedía que se quedara hasta que se sintiera bien), dispuesta a buscar a su hermano, al que encontró poco después tratando de huir del lugar junto a Solid Snake, con quien se presentó al instante.

‒Al fin una linda joven ‒ Dice Solid a Claire, quien se sonroja por el comentario.

‒¿A qué viene eso? ‒ Chris exclama, aunque por lo poco que ha conocido a Snake sabe que no le haría nada a su hermana. ‒ Tenemos que escapar.

‒Chris, solo era una broma.

‒¿Entonces mentiste? ‒ Claire dijo enseguida, al sentirse algo ofendida con el comentario de Snake.

‒Hace mucho que no veía a una joven entre tantas misiones, eres linda, pero no te ilusiones ‒ Le guiña el ojo a Claire y luego ríe, Claire vuelve a sonrojarse.

Cortex después de observar a Wesker transformándose en otra de las criaturas cambia el control mental con su conocimiento de él, con el que se apoderó de las mentes de criaturas como Tiny y Dingodile, pero que con el tiempo perdió el efecto del control y causó que Dingodile pensara por su cuenta, queriendo luego alejarse y luchar por su cuenta.

Activa el control mental modificado y logra enviar a los infectados a las puertas de Umbrella, donde se encontraba la mayoría de sus enemigos. Llama a sus secuaces a que entren a la ciudad, para que estén con él al dominar el mundo.

Sam Fisher y Chell llegan a los límites de Raccoon City y ven un dirigible con la letra N a los lados, Fisher entra junto a Chell a la ciudad, viendo cómo varias personas con mordidas y de algún modo inconscientes se dirigían a Umbrella.

Un poco detrás salen Tiny y N. Gin desde el dirigible en dirección a la Corporación, para encontrar a Cortex en el lugar.

GLaDOS llega a las puertas de la corporación y observa a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, se acerca a ellos y les dice: "Serían muy buenos sujetos de prueba", luego todos miran hacia las calles y ven a Nemesis, la máquina y su sarcasmo vuelven a hablar diciendo "Y él sería un muy buen obstáculo, por cierto, ¿No han visto a una joven llamada Chell?".


	12. El Desastre Parte 2

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: <strong>_El Desastre [Parte 2]_

Tropy cruza sin temor al lado de las criaturas, golpeando a varias que estaban muy cerca de él, luego entra a la Corporación por el mismo lugar donde salieron las criaturas, baja y llega a una sala donde hay una fuente de energía.

Crash, Jill y Leon se recuperan del rayo de Cortex y deciden defenderse de Némesis, quien con el Metal Gear versión arma dispara a todos en el lugar, todos entran a Umbrella para protegerse.

Chell se acerca a Umbrella evitando, con el conocimiento en sigilo y las armas de Sam Fisher, ser tocados por los infectados (Fisher sabía que si uno de esos mordía a alguien lo convertía en zombie), en cuanto Chell llegó a Umbrella es capturada por GLaDOS, quien es atacada por Crash, Sam y Jill, GLaDOS decide llevarse a los 4 y los envía en dirección a Aperture Science diciendo "Ahora tengo más Sujetos de prueba, gracias por su colaboración", abandona la ciudad al instante.

Neo Cortex suelta a Wesker ya mutado y lo deja libre, para que ataque a los Bandicoots. Sin embargo se queda en los laboratorios y encierra a Cortex, Wesker mutado habla: "El virus resultó, soy un ser que no puede ser detenido y sigo manteniendo el control", encierra a Cortex y decide salir al mundo, a conquistar.

Tropy absorbe suficiente energía y la usa para cargar el control en el viaje en el tiempo, así podrá viajar por el tiempo y conquistar el mundo, cosa que nunca pudo hacer al estar cerca de Cortex.

Tropy trata de viajar haca el pasado para cambiar el destino, sin embargo se da cuenta que no puede volver tiempos largos hacia el pasado, debido a que requiere mucha más energía que la que tenía toda Umbrella.

Cortex descubre que toda la energía de los laboratorios fue agotada, y es libre de la seguridad que lo tenía atrapado. Sale para vencer al enemigo que él mismo creó, aunque no se lo encuentra, la puerta que lo encerraba tan sólo se abrió por un momento, ya que producto por la falta de energía empieza un sellado de emergencia de los laboratorios interiores y, por lo tanto, Cortex queda atrapado en la habitación.

Solid, Claire y Chris también quedaron atrapados en los laboratorios de Umbrella, debido a que no lograron encontrar la salida, al abrir una puerta ven a una criatura similar a Nemesis, pero con una anatomía de un lagarto, Wesker dice su nombre y los Redfield lo reconocen, los tres intentan escapar pero descubren que la salida ha quedado sellada.

Tropy sale de Umbrella con todo el poder, y acaba rápidamente con Némesis (Al retroceder tiempos cortos pudo esquivar todos sus golpes) y con el Metal Gear.

Todos Salen a ver lo ocurrido, en ese momento las puertas principales de Umbrella se cierran y ellos quedan a la vista de Tropy. Este, sin la amenaza del monstruo, se dirige a atacar a los Bandicoots y al grupo que estaba cerca de él.

‒Jill, ¿Tienes munición? ‒ Dice Leon asustado viendo lo que Tropy hacía.

‒No, se me gastó con Nemesis.

‒¡Crunch, toma esa pistola en el suelo! ‒ Coco sugiere inmediatamente.

‒¿Alguien sabe lo que hace esa arma? ¡Es muy extraña!

‒Crunch, solo tómala y dispara. ‒ Coco se oía nerviosa.

Crunch toma el arma de portales en el suelo, y dispara a Tropy sin saber cuál era su función, en ese momento ocurre un error en el funcionamiento del portal, ya que se combinan la energía del viaje en el tiempo con el movimiento instantáneo en el espacio, causando un único portal por el que es succionado Tropy, dejando salir a un hombre muy asustado, el que se presenta como Gordon Freeman.


	13. Freeman

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell  
>x Half-Life<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: <strong>_Freeman_

Gordon Freeman dice que cierren el portal o estarán en problemas, sin embargo no encuentran la manera de sellarlo, Freeman dice que pronto este lugar estará lleno de extraterrestres si el portal no es cerrado a tiempo.

Tropy despierta del ataque que sufrió al traspasar el portal, inmediatamente se da cuenta que se encuentra en un complejo muy grande con el nombre de "Black Mesa", se da vuelta y descubre que se encuentra rodeado de seres que no conoce, lo primero en que piensa y sorprendentemente recuerda es en la frase de la torreta "diferente".

‒Extraterrestres, ¡Extraterrestres!

Intenta Huir y se encierra en una habitación llena de archivos, lee unos papeles tirados en el suelo (seguramente producto del caos de los extraterrestres) y descubre que los extraterrestres son el Impero Combine.

Pronto aparece un sujeto que se llama a si mismo G-man y se acerca a tropy.

‒Maldición, este lugar es un caos.

‒¿Tu quién eres?

‒Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de gente que se pregunta lo mismo.

‒¿Y no dirás nada?

Tropy esperaba una respuesta, sin embargo su paciencia pronto se acabó.

‒¿Puedes decir algo? Pensé que serías una persona que me daría algo de información.

‒Tú mismo la descubrirás…

G-Man se va y en ese preciso momento el lugar se llena de extraterrestres, y Tropy, ya sin energía (perdida en la formación de ese extraño portal), recurre a volver por el portal.

En el otro lado del portal está Gordon hablándoles a los presentes, sin embargo Crunch y Coco estaban preocupados por Crash Bandicoot y Leon trataba de pensar en Jill, aunque la imagen que siempre llegaba a su mente era la de Claire, deja hablando solo a Gordon y decide entrar a Umbrella a buscarla, usando toda su fuerza en abrir la puerta.

Tropy regresa por el portal seguido por varios extraterrestres, luego de medio minuto el portal se cierra debido a que se agota la energía, ya que para formar un portal se necesitaba demasiada.

Coco se esconde al saber que no podrá enfrentarlos, sin embargo usa el laptop que tenía en todo momento guardado e intenta buscar una explicación a todo eso, descubre el error de Black Mesa, el cual fue filtrado por un trabajador del lugar que prefirió quedar anónimo.

Solid usa todo el armamento que tenía en Wesker, sin embargo descubre que no logra hacerle ningún daño, por lo que Chris decide distraerlo mientras Claire va en búsqueda de algún antivirus o algo que lo detenga. Solid ayuda a Chris y con su cuchilla logra darle grandes cortes, los cuales fácilmente sanaron.

Leon se acerca al Metel Gear y dispara a los extraterrestres y a las puestas cerradas de Umbrella, él al no poder trasladar la máquina por el peso decide dejarla en el lugar, de todos modos ya el arma tiene problemas.

Él entra a Umbrella y pasa por una habitación a por armamento (Él ya sabía la ubicación de esa sala al haber entrado antes), luego se encamina a buscar a Claire y a Chris. Descubre que todas las puertas están selladas y va al centro de control a intentar abrir la seguridad.

Chris y Solid se enfrentan a Wesker con algunas armas mientras Claire es la encargada de buscar alguna forma de atacarlo, busca entre las salas cuando de repente todas las puertas se abren, Chris y Solid le gritan a Claire que salga, y estos dos buscan una salida que encuentran rápidamente.

Claire corre buscando la salida, cuando la atrapa Wesker, ésta grita por ayuda ya que no puede escapar de él, y Wesker recibe un disparo que lo hace retroceder algunos centímetros; Leon Kennedy toma la mano de Claire y la guía hasta la salida mientras Wesker estaba detrás de ellos acercándose rápidamente, Leon luego dispara y hace que el monstruo caiga al suelo.


	14. Invasión

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell  
>x Half-Life<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: <strong>_Invasión_

Leon se cubre detrás de una pared gruesa, abraza a Claire quien aún estaba asustada y confundida y de fondo oye una explosión.

−¡Claire, sígueme!

Ambos avanzan por los pasillos de Umbrella que ahora están con los restos de la explosión y con varias paredes destruidas, camino la puerta principal aún destruída de Umbrella Leon le dice a Claire que volverá a ver el estado de Wesker, y destruir por completo la sede en Raccoon City.

−Pero Leon, esto ya está destruido, no creo que trabajen más en este lugar.

−Aun así, debo asegurarme.

−Pero quiero que salgas… − Claire se escuchaba preocupada por Leon-

−No me pasará nada, te lo prometo.

En ese momento Leon se acerca a Claire y le da un beso, ella lo abraza, pero Leon luego sale hacia el interior de Umbrella, para ver las instalaciones.

−Leon – Susurra en la distancia.

Chris entra y ve a Claire, y después de ver todo destruido se acerca a preguntarle.

−¿Qué pasó aquí?

−Una explosión… − Claire no dejaba de pensar en Leon y en el beso que le dio.

−Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ambos salen de las instalaciones cuando al poco tiempo ven una especie de mancha azul dirigiéndose a la corporación Umbrella, Chris, Claire y Solid dicen a todos que huyan de Raccoon City ya que hay un monstruo en las instalaciones, cuando todos se alejaban del lugar Gordon Freeman descubre una luz intermitente en uno de sus aparatos, entiende inmediatamente lo que ocurría…

−¡No estamos seguros en ningún lugar!

−¿Por qué dice eso? – Solid le pregunta, como dando a entender que él podría solucionar algún problema.

−Una Nave… ¡Se dirige hacia el planeta!

−¿Qué tipo de nave?

−Extraterrestre… nos vienen a invadir.

Nefarius Tropy, aún agotado por el viaje por el portal, entiende lo que ocurre, sabe que las criaturas que vio en las instalaciones de Black Mesa aparecerán en la superficie del planeta en poco tiempo, y que el portal ocasionó que supieran la correcta ubicación más rápido de lo esperado.

−La alianza descubrió nuestra ubicación… − Gordon está completamente asustado, a pesar de luchar varias veces con ellos sabe que si no se detiene a todo el ejército dominarán la tierra – ¡Debemos detenerlos!

Chris y Claire se incorporaron a la conversación esperando que se pudiera hacer algo, Coco estaba investigando en su Laptop sobre lo que oía y Crunch estaba a su lado viendo todo lo que hacía, inesperadamente Coco descubre que "algo" se acerca a la tierra, quedando sólo algunas horas antes de que aterricen.

−¡La nave está por llegar! – Coco advierte a todo el grupo – Prepárense porque su trayectoria los lleva exactamente hasta este punto.

Coco luego observó una imagen de Crash Bandicoot, a quien GLaDOS se había llevado hacia "Aperture Science", se puso a llorar, sabiendo que está muy lejos y nunca había estado lejos de él o sin estarlo viendo. Crunch abrazó a Coco esperando que calmara su llanto.

−Crunch, prométeme que lo encontraremos.

−Claro que lo haremos, Crash es fuerte y listo, sin contar toda su estupidez.

Coco sonrió, y entendió que tenía razón lo que dijo Crunch, varias veces él había salvado al planeta de Cortex.

−Lo extraño…

Neo Cortex encontró a su grupo en el interior de Umbrella, Tiny fue rompiendo las paredes hasta abrir una salida por la que todos salieron, encontrando luego las calles desiertas, debido a que la explosión causó que se soltara un virus que afectaba a los infectados, matándolos al instante (en caso de emergencia).

Leon Kennedy encuentra a Wesker todo lastimado, toma una escopeta y dispara, matándolo completamente, cuando lo mira más de cerca descubre que activó una bomba que autodestruirá toda Umbrella, y ya quedaban cinco segundos, la "mancha azul" se acerca a Leon y lo saca antes de que explote, lo deja con el grupo y luego se presenta con el nombre de Sonic, el erizo.


	15. Héroes

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell  
>x Half-Life<br>x Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: <strong>_Héroes_

Sonic se presenta ante el grupo, y explica que una máscara extraña le avisó de Leon Kennedy (Coco y Crunch entendieron que era Aku-Aku, y que lo de volver a la isla era para hacer algo) y que estaba en peligro, recorrió a gran velocidad la ciudad hasta llega a Umbrella para salvarlo de la explosión. Todos ya estaban acostumbrados a ver animales con forma humana y con la capacidad de hablar, por lo que no temían la presencia de Sonic.

‒Gracias Sonic.

‒Es mi deber, salvar el mundo.

En ese momento descubren que la mayoría de los que se encontraban en ese lugar querían el mismo objetivo, y que si por separado han logrado vencer a sus enemigos todos juntos podrán salvarlo de lo que se venía.

Todos sintiendo el valor que han tenido hasta el momento, ahora aumentado al estar cerca de personas que han pasado por lo mismo, decidieron, antes de que las horas pasen, salvar a los que faltaban: Crash Bandicoot, Sam Fisher, Jill Valentine y Chell; todos ellos estaban atrapados en Aperture Science bajo la vigilancia de GLaDOS.

Leon decide revisar el helicóptero que había conducido Jill hasta las afueras de Raccoon City, pero ven que está completamente destruido, Sonic dice que se queden en el lugar y que irá a por un transporte rápidamente (palabra a la que él estaba acostumbrado), pero en medio del viaje ve a Cortex lastimado pero aún decidido a conquistar el mundo.

‒¡Tropy! Captura a Sonic.

‒Está bien…

Tropy atrapa a Sonic y lo lastima, éste huye rápidamente aún con el dolor pero entiende que hay gente que podría ocasionar problemas en la ciudad, llega hasta la nave con la que llegó al planeta Tierra a una velocidad increíble pero ve que está destruída al igual que el helicóptero, vuelve al grupo y les da la mala noticia.

‒¿Qué haremos ahora? ‒ Coco pregunta.

‒Tendremos que caminar ‒ Leon Kennedy responde con un tono de sarcasmo.

‒Ya sé, ¿pero cómo llegaremos al lugar tan rápido?

‒Pero yo soy rápido, puedo ir a buscarlos ‒ Responde Sonic.

‒Esto es muy peligroso, creo que todos debemos buscar una manera ‒ Coco vuelve a levantar la voz.

En ese momento una máquina grande aparece al frente de todos, algo que Cortex usó para aniquilar a Crash Bandicoot, aunque no lo logró: Era el Mecha-Bandicoot.

‒¿No esperaban que los dejara aquí para salvar el mundo? ‒ Cortex alzó la voz para que todos escucharan ‒Yo dejaré que estas criaturas lleguen a la tierra, y cuando se desate el caos podré apoderarme de todos, no creo que sea un gran problema…

‒Esto no podrás hacerlo solo, ¡ya he visto lo que las criaturas harán si llegan a la tierra! ‒ Gordon Freeman habló.

‒Bien, otro héroe en la ciudad… yo podré controlarlos, sólo eso necesito.

‒No podrás controlarlo todo Cortex, algo se te saldrá de control… ‒ Vuelve a hablar Coco ‒¿Recuerdas a tu "amigo" Nitrus Brio?

‒¡Él no hizo nada! ¡Yo lo hice! ‒ Cortex se desesperó.

‒Mentira, él hizo todo, tú sin él no podrías habernos evolucionado, ¡Y también nosotros nos salimos de control Cortex!

‒¡CALLATE! ‒ Cortex se aleja, pensando muy bien lo que había oído, y entendió que tenían razón.

Neo Cortex vuelve junto a sus secuaces y empieza a dialogar con ellos.

‒¿Es verdad que sin Brio mis planes empezaron a fallar constantemente?

‒De hecho sí, ¿por qué crees que varios se alejaron de ti, como Dingodile? ‒ Habla Tropy.

‒No podremos derrotar a los extraterrestres, y si ellos atacan, ¡No podré dominar!

‒¿Qué piensa hacer mi señor? ‒ N. Gin se mostró como un sirviente, cosa que desde cierto tiempo tenía que hacer frente a Cortex.

‒Ayudaré a estas personas, ellos podrán encargarse del problema…

Cortex entra en el dirigible, les dice a sus acompañantes que entren y se acerca al grupo, donde todos se plantean el problema de llegar al lugar y ven que el Mecha-Bandicoot está estático, al nadie conducirlo.

‒Entren al dirigible, yo los guiaré.


	16. El Rescate

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell  
>x Half-Life<br>x Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: <strong>_El Rescate_

Cortex toma rumbo hacia Michigan, donde Coco descubrió que se encontraban las instalaciones de Aperture Science, y descubre que quedan exactamente 3 horas y 42 minutos aproximadamente antes de la llegada de las naves de los Combine, todos adentro aún discutían sobre lo que pueden hacer para salvar del mundo de la invasión, ya que nadie estaba en una situación tan trágica como lo que ocurriría si se da un ataque como ése.

−¡En ese lugar!

Ya habían llegado a Michigan, al lugar donde se encontraba Aperture Science, por lo que se distribuyeron lo que podrían hacer para salvarlos…

−Coco, tu quédate acá afuera – Dijo Crunch, con la intención de protegerla.

−¡Yo no me quedaré esperando que le suceda algo a Crash!

−Pero necesitamos de alguien que se quede esperando por si algo ocurre – Gordon habló por los Combine que llegarán en cualquier momento.

−Yo me quedaré… – Cortex temía entrar al lugar, eligiendo por lo tanto la opción que él creía conveniente – además tengo que asegurarme de que no se me escape el dirigible…

−Está bien, espero que tu equipo te proteja – Crunch lo decía con algo de burla, queriendo asustar a Cortex – Nos vemos…

−Solid, tú puedes ir delante e intentar no alertar a la seguridad.

−Está bien, yo salvaré el día.

Dentro de las instalaciones estaba Crash Bandicoot resolviendo unas pruebas recientes de GLaDOS, junto con Jill; en otro lugar estaban Sam Fisher y Chell juntos (tal como estuvieron todo el viaje hacia Raccoon City, tal vez por eso los decidió mantener en la misma misión) para que buscaran a dos robots, pero estaban escondidos y tenían que, Al igual que Crash y Jill, usar las armas de portales.

GLaDOS descubrió que había varios intrusos en sus instalaciones, por lo que decidió advertirles por primera vez

−Esa arma de portales está en desarrollo.

−¿Arma de portales? –Crunch entendió cómo se produjo el portal que los llevó hacia Black Mesa y los Combine −¿En desarrollo? Tal vez por eso ocurrió…

−Con que era un arma de portales…

−Las naves cambiaron de dirección, van hacia Raccoon City y hacia esta corporación – Coco observó en su computadora, habrá algo o alguien que los atraía hacia el lugar.

−Creo que hay que salir pronto de aquí – Afirmó Claire − si llegan y no sabemos cómo detenerlos invadirán todo.

−Sólo unos pocos quédense en este lugar a buscar a los atrapados, el resto saldremos y volveremos al dirigible…

−Está bien – Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron de Aperture, para evitar de alguna manera la llegada de los Combine.

Quienes deciden quedarse son Chris Redfield junto con Coco, Crunch y Sonic, los "animales" del grupo, el resto salió a ponerse de acuerdo, pero ven que no está el dirigible, obviamente Neo Corte no resistió estar en ese lugar y decidió volver a su pequeño refugio, que en muy poco tiempo no servirá para nada.

Gordon Freeman seguía preocupado por la llegada de los Combine mientras Leon Kennedy no dejaba de pensar en que desde que inició su trabajo ha pasado por tantos peligros, y que, a pesar que él quería evitar un simple problema cono atrapar criminales peligrosos o alguien que decidiera destruir la ciudad ahora empezó a pensar que fue la peor idea que había tomado; luego empezó a recordar a todas las personas con las que se había relacionado con todo esto, especialmente pensó en Ada Wong, quien producto de Umbrella vio cómo ella estaba en el suelo con mucha sangre y tirada en uno de los pasillos de Raccoon City.

Por alguna razón Claire Redfield le recordaba a Ada, tal vez por eso al estar cerca de ella y sentir que tenía que protegerla sintió el instinto (él lo pensó así) de besarla, sabiendo que Claire era solo una amiga, como una hermana para él.

Claire Redfield no se atrevía a acercarse a Leon, producto de que sabía que se pondría colorada y no podría hablar correctamente y sin tartamudear, a pesar de que consideraba a Leon como un hermano (al igual que lo que él pensaba) desde aquel momento en Umbrella empezó a sentir algo por él.

Mientras todos estaban pendientes en su cabeza Solid, que estaba atento en todo momento en el cielo, vió algo pequeño en la distancia, descubre que es la primera nave Combine y alerta el grupo.

−¡Miren! ¡Ya están aquí!


	17. Exterminio

Juegos Involucrados:

x Crash Bandicoot  
>x Resident Evil<br>x Metal Gear  
>x Portal<br>x Splinter Cell  
>x Half-Life<br>x Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: <strong>_Exterminio_

Sonic cruza a gran velocidad los pasillos de Aperture, buscando a los cautivos en sus paredes, mientras Coco, Crunch y Chris seguían a paso lento y prestando mucho cuidado a cada detalle, para evitar pasarlos de largo y demorarse más en el proceso. Sonic se pierde de vista del resto del grupo, y ellos, después de media hora, no encontraban nada.

−¿Cómo los buscamos?

Chris ya estaba exhausto de tantos pasillos iguales, y se encontraba algo perdido en el gran edificio en el que se encontraba.

−¿No habíamos cruzado ya este pasillo? Ese cuadro me parece familiar…

−Lo dudo, esa cámara de pruebas no la había visto.

Coco observaba atentamente cada cámara, tratando de hacer un mapa en su computadora con cada información nueva, para así reducir las búsquedas a sólo algunos puntos.

Crunch siguió caminando sin poner atención a la conversación de sus compañeros, tampoco había notado que habían detenido su caminata para descansar, de pronto escucha nuevamente la voz electrónica.

−Deja de avanzar o te harás daño…

−No me detendrás.

Glados abre un agujero en el suelo por el que cae Crunch.

−Te lo advertí [_Insertar risa sarcástica aquí_].

Coco oye la caída e inmediatamente va a ver, observa el gran agujero que se formó en el suelo y descubre que Crunch ahora está abajo, pero no sabe cómo descender sin sufrir un riesgo, cuando de repente recibe una respuesta, indirectamente.

−¡Coco!

Chris había visto pasar, en la última cámara que estaban vigilando, a Crash y a Jill.

−¡Mi hermano! Ayúdame a romper esta ventana…

En el exterior las naves Combine ya habían llegado a la tierra, Solid permanecía con su mirada seria, esperando lo mejor para el planeta, y todos, aún temerosos, trataban de encubrir ese miedo en el deber de evitar un ataque que se esperaba muy pronto. Snake se gana en frente del grupo, esperando ser el primero en atacar.

−Ahora es nuestro deber salvar a todos.

Crash Bandicoot y Jill Valentine agradecieron el rescate, y pronto se enteraron de todo lo que ocurrió mientras estaban "jugando con portales", la amenaza inminente estaba afuera, y un poco más tarde, se escucha un sonido desconocido para la mayoría.

Sonic corre desde el exterior de Aperture Science (Había vuelto a salir, tratando de retroceder los pasos que dio para volverse a encontrar con el grupo en el que estaba) y encuentra pronto al grupo, éste dice que encontró y liberó a Chell y a Sam Fisher, y ellos estaban al tanto del ataque y decidieron hacer frente.

−Ahora tenemos que salir todos − Sonic se notaba alerta a escuchar el sonido nuevamente.

Al estar Sonic inquieto, el grupo decidió preguntarle lo que pasaba, y si sabía lo del sonido estridente.

−¿Qué era el ruido de hace poco? − Jill decidió alzar la voz primero.

−El Ataque… ya ha comenzado.

−¡Entonces tenemos que salir pronto! − Chris sabía que era la labor de todos los que pudieran detener o hacer lo posible contra el ataque.

−Yo y Crash nos quedaremos aquí, Crunch está atrapado bajo el suelo de esta compañía, y tenemos que rescatarlo.

−Está bien Coco, el resto de nosotros saldremos.

−Me quedaré con un arma de portales por si hace falta, ustedes usen el otro.

−Está bien. Nos vemos.

Crash y Coco usaron el arma de portales para descender por el agujero sin sufrir daños, pero nuevamente GLaDOS alzó la voz.

−Es interesante que se ofrezcan a ser encerrados por su propia voluntad.

−No nos encerraremos, vamos a rescatar.

−Este lugar es seguro, me programaron para cerrar el edificio si ocurría algo que destruyera el exterior; así que sí, estarán encerrados.

−¿Y por qué no nos dejas salir entonces?

−Por la ciencia…

Hubo un silencio de ambos bandos, aunque algo incómodo para Coco, ya que esperaba alguna otra respuesta, que pronto llegó.

−Hasta luego [_Insertar nombre aquí_], gracias por la llegada.


End file.
